Psi Fire & Ice
by Tak
Summary: How our favorite Brittish angst machine and the googiest X-men in any canon have fallen in Love. (BobbyJono)
1. Jean Xmas

Placed before Apocalypse appearance.  
  
You know, they have X-Force, X-Factor, Excalibur, but not Gen-X. So, I decided to pair my favorite Gen-X character with our favorite goofy boy. As everybody knows, Bobby doesn't have personality at Evolution, and as I despise his personality on the movies (come on, a serious and boring Bobby Drake, they are so fucked up.), I've decided to use the comics' personality. Changed his past a little bit to fit on my purposes.  
  
^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
Believe it or not, but Bobby Drake can give Sean Cassidy a run for his money.  
It's not like I wanted to pry, but when a guy is screaming loud enough to blow up a deaf man's eardrums you can't help but eavesdrop.  
Not quite a pleasant sight when you are arriving home after a 5-hour car trip. Blame it on the frozen roads. Scott and I were coming back from X- mas at my parents. #Sigh# Trust me, having your leg chewed by a raging pit bull would be more pleasant than X-mas at the Grey's. God, I thought they would be ashamed of me for being a mutant; now, I'm quite ashamed of them for being such bigots.  
  
"YES, I DREAMED ABOUT KISSING A GUY, A VERY HANDSOME GUY INDEED, DO YOU WANT TO KNOW WHO HE IS? NO, SORRY I WILL TELL YOU WHO HE IS NONETHELESS."  
  
Jesus, that was cruel, he didn't need to put salt on the wounds, didn't know Bobby had it on him.  
  
"Do you see, this is the boy I dreamt I was kissing, you, you idiot, I was dreaming about you, found the photo on your desk."  
  
*So, that's the same, you know I can't kiss you. You want something I can't give you. You don't need to do this, you aren't hurting my feelings, I understand.*  
  
"God, you don't understand, I want to kiss you, not just kiss. Yes, I know you can't kiss me, but I wish you could. I don't want to kiss anybody but you. Can't you see this?"  
  
*You really don't need to do this, I understand. I'm a monster, you don't need to fake, and I don't want your pity. Leave me alone.*  
  
"No, you don't understand, I want you, I daresay I even love you, I don't care you have a role on your chest, I don't care you can't kiss me, I love you, you idiot, it would be the same if you looked like the Blob, or even if you were a woman, I love you, your body is just part of the package."  
  
*Bobby, you really don't need to lie to me.* You can feel the sad tone of his words. I know I can put emotion in my words when I'm talking to Scott through our link, but not at this level. Think it's different when your only way of communication is telepathy.  
  
"I'm not lying, can't you see? What do I have to do to it enter that thick skull of yours? Hold, up, you are a telepath, watch for yourself, enter my mind to see if I'm lying?"  
  
*Bobby.*  
  
*Just do it.*  
  
I can sense a disturbance on the force. Kidding, I can sense Bobby mind, Jono is too untrained to keep it quiet for himself, so I have to shield both of them so they won't project so loud. Some more time and I can swear that any telepath on the area could hear them. The little whispers I can feel are more than enough to assume me Bobby is in love, and that it isn't unrequited.  
  
Time to left hem alone. 


	2. Scott Staff Gathering

Cerebro picked up Jonothon Starsmore some weeks after we got out of the closet. Yeah, I know, that's not the best expression, but it's the closest one I could found. After his parents found out what he was, they gave him a good bye and the famous 'don't call us, we call you'. For the three weeks Cerebro was offline he was alone on London streets. I found him on an alley; he was pale and didn't have pulse, so I thought we were too late. So I picked him up to give him at least a burial. He almost gave me a heart attack when he woke up on the Blackbird.  
  
He was lucky, he doesn't need to eat, and so he didn't have to do things to survive. He didn't trust me for starters, which is understandable, so I lowered my shields, to so he could see for himself my intentions. He caught l a lot more than the necessary to trust me, the time I was on the streets, I wasn't as lucky as him, had to eat. At least he trusts me now.  
  
Every Sunday the elders go to the War Room to discuss the current problems and to think about possible solutions. Although Jean and I aren't part of the staff, we go to the gatherings, most of the time it's hard job, problems apparently without solution. Sometimes it is just gossip. Even now I can't believe they bet on when Jean and I would finally become a couple.  
  
We decided to put Jonothon with Bobby. He was the only one with a bathroom and that didn't have a roommate. And best, his bedroom is Jean's old one, so it has plenty psy-shielding. The fact that Bobby is . well . Bobby helped a lot. We all were sure he would make the adaptation process easier, less traumatic.  
  
It went far better than we all hoped. Apparently, now, they are an item. Unexpected, but only a blind man would not be able to see it. We would be screwed if the normal mutant teenager were not only blind but also deaf. It helps that they just see what they want to see, so they dismiss Bobby holding Jono's hand on the sofa when we were running a movie marathon as an optical illusion. I've seen Sam shaking his head to dismiss the sight as just an illusion more than once.  
  
You know, it's like in Harry Potter's; muggles only see what they can see. Hey, don't look at me like that Jean loves Harry Potter, so I had to read it so we could discuss it. It was very unlikely Duncan would do it for her, so.  
  
Jean would say they are kind of cute together. Well, I'm not Jean, but I daresay they fit well together.  
  
Bobby needs something to rely on since his parents disinherited him for being a mutant. Jono is his best friend, he knows what Bobby is feeling, so they relate. He found someone to hold him when he cries. This is something very hard to find, trust me, I know.  
  
Jono found someone that is not appalled by his looks. Someone that loves him, his mind, his soul and not only his body.  
  
I'm not blind. My time on the streets made second-guessing a second nature, so I knew they were together. I'm sure everybody else knew it too. Jean and the Professor are telepaths. Logan and Hank have developed senses, and Ororo spent some time on the streets herself.  
  
"As you know, Robert and Jonothon are very close now."  
  
That earned a snort from Logan.  
  
"I believe you all were aware of this."  
  
That earned nods from everybody.  
  
"I believe it is time to inform them that we are aware of their relationship, that it doesn't bother us and that it is their secret to tell, and not ours."  
  
Sensible behavior. I didn't wait less from Xavier.  
  
"I think it's better if I do this sir."  
  
"I thought so Scott. Do you mind if I ask you to talk to them some delicate aspects of this new development?"  
  
This earned a malicious smile from Logan.  
  
That was an order. "Well sir, you see, I think everybody would be more comfortable if I just give them the resources for research. They can ask me if they have doubts later."  
  
"Agreed."  
  
After that we came back to our normal business.  
  
1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 


	3. Hank Twinkies

You see, I have a secret passion in my life. Robert Drake knows it. When he offers me my most desired object of lust for just a friendly ear he has a deal.  
  
Twinkies, I have a secret stash on my lab, on my bedroom and on the kitchen. Of course, when you spend 3 weeks working nonstop and can't say if it's day or night you are likely to run out, as I had. So, when he showed me them, I could hardly control myself.  
  
"You see Hank."  
  
He doesn't know how to go on. You see, I told him he could call me Hank when we were alone.  
  
"You see."  
  
"You had already said it Robert."  
  
"I know. It's kind of hard to say."  
  
"Let me think. Does it have something to do with our British friend."  
  
A nod.  
  
He needs time to gather the courage to tell me.  
  
"Let me see, you are worried but you are not sad, so I suppose nothing bad has happened."  
  
A nod.  
  
"So the problem is something that will happen soon."  
  
A nod.  
  
If I didn't like Sherlock Holmes so much I would say this is beginning to become boring.  
  
I know he knows I know they are a couple. Scott told us in our last gathering they are aware we are aware. Not quite a surprise if you consider we have 2 telepaths and Wolverine.  
  
"I don't know if he wants me to buy something for him. I don't know if this is the right thing for me to do. I."  
  
I believe his shoes are a very interesting sight by now for he keeps staring at them. Interesting.  
  
"We are on January 25th. You are not certain if you should buy him something for Valentines' day. If so, you are not certain of what to buy."  
  
Elementary, my dear Watson.  
  
He nods dejectedly.  
  
"Robert, if you want to buy him something, just do it."  
  
"But if he doesn't buy me anything?"  
  
"Are you giving him a present just to have anything given to you, or are you giving him anything because you feel like it? I know, you are worried because if he doesn't give you something back it means he doesn't feel the same way. I believe he does. Anyway, You should talk to Jean about it. You know Scott, she has the same king of problem and seems to know how to deal with them  
  
"Thanks Hank".  
  
He gets advice and I get Twinkies, a very good deal if you ask me. 


	4. Bobby The Closet

My name is Robert L. Drake, I'm 16 and I'm gay.  
  
You have no idea how hard was to come to it. Well, first don't ask me what the L. is. I refuse to answer. It's really lame, so I don't bother to tell what it means. It comes from family, and since I don't have a family anymore, it doesn't matter.  
  
You see, my folks are kind of close-minded. Well, you pick Sam for example. He is from Kentucky. His folks are southerners white Catholics. He and Kurt are the only ones that go to church on a regular basis. He being a mutant was no problem for them. If God made him this way, they had no choice but accept it, because they love him.  
  
My folks are lopsided protestant. They go to church only to marriages, Christmas and that kind of thing. And yet, me being a mutant is a sign. I'm a freak, a monster, and follower of Satan. Oh come on.  
  
So, they disinherited me as soon as they found out I was a mutant.  
  
When the Professor and Scott found me, I told them it was better not to tell my folks the truth. Come on, a telepath in a wheelchair and a guy that shots lasers from his eyes. Oh yeah, and me, plain old Bobby Drake, Frosty the Snowman.  
  
Well, later the Professor came with the codename Iceman. I really don't like Val Kilmer's character on Top Gun, but it's better than Icy, Icebox, and surely, much better than Frosty The Snowman.  
  
Well, I'm 16, which is an achievement when you do what we do. Fighting evil mutants on a regular basis is a very good way to decrease your life expectative. Sure, it could be worse, instead of our plain black leather battle clothes we could be stuck with Logan's yellow costume. Give me a break. It really looks like a Halloween's costume. Think I can convince Jamie to use a copy if I buy him one.  
  
Oh, the last but not the least. I'm gay. Really, I am. That explains why my relations with girls sucked. Of course, it sucked on the dating part. I can be their friend. The non-attraction thingy helps a lot, principally because I'm not picturing them naked when we are talking.  
  
It was really a tough subject until I really come to terms about it. Well, of course I saw I was different when Sam, Ray, Roberto and I found Evan's secret compartment. It's under the last drawer of his wardrobe. It's there that he keeps his secret stash of chocolate, and his Playboys.  
  
Sam's eyes were of the size of saucers. It was as if he had never seen a naked woman before. Thinking well, he comes from Kentucky. A catholic family. A very catholic mum. It's very likely he had never seen any naked girl but his sisters before. Better not go there.  
  
So, the 3 caught one and ran. Just not to be different I caught one and ran. Went to my bedroom. Opened the magazine. And. nothing. I swear, nothing happened. Not even a jolt of lust. God, I was despaired. It wasn't right. Something should be happening, but nothing happened.  
  
Decided not think about it.  
  
And so. It happened. I caught myself staring at Scott on the locker room. Thank god he doesn't use his goggles to shower, so he didn't know I was staring. You see, he is the only one of us that has an adult body. You don't want to stare at Logan; it would be scary. Hank well, Hank is Hank and you don't think about him like this.  
  
So I freaked out. You know, went to my bedroom and became angry to myself. I know the others perceived I was not myself for the next weeks. They didn't ask me about it, believe the Professor told them not to, for which I'm grateful.  
  
So, I decided I was gay. Well, not decided, more like admitted.  
  
Ororo made us watch an debate on TV, some dumb idiot said mutants are creatures of Satan. He is a catholic bishop. Even Sam agreed he is a bastard.  
  
"God made me this way, so who he is to tell me I'm bad. It's not like I could helped it."  
  
Well, I decided to follow his words by heart. I'm gay. God made me this way. I can't help but like dick instead of cunt. So, fuck them all.  
  
It helped a lot I didn't have to worry about my parents finding out I'm gay. They disinherited me. I disinherited them.  
  
It helped me to become an agnostic. I believe in God, but prefer to don't follow any religion until I find one I believe.  
  
So we come to our president, the great George W. Bush. No comments.  
  
We come also to some dumbass that says that condoms are ineffective on AIDS prevention. It was the first time I found Hank McCoy screaming to the TV. Some of his words would made Logan blush.  
  
ÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇ  
  
As you must have perceived English is not my first language, so I ask your forgiveness for my odd expressions.  
I've decided only to post it when I had enough material to make me commit to the work, so I'm not going to disappear.  
  
Thanks  
  
Tak 


	5. Jono Guitar

They say that all poets must have an unrequited love  
  
As all lovers must have thought provoking fears  
  
But holding on to you means letting go of pain  
  
Means letting go of tears  
  
Means letting go of the rain  
  
Holding on to you  
  
Means letting sorrows heal  
  
Means letting go of what's not real  
  
Holding on to you  
  
Holding on to you - Terence Trent D'arby  
  
1234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890123  
  
Holding on to you.  
  
I have ever liked this song. It was very good for my guitar skills and vocal exercise when I had a band.  
  
Before Bobby I had never really understood this song. In truth, I had never understood any love song. Of course, there's nothing to understand on a song from a marketing guided Britney Spears. She's an idiot. Most of her songs make me want to puke. You see, I'm not one to really appreciate valley girls, especially if they are bimbos whose biggest worry is which color to dye their hair.  
  
Well, coming back to the song. If you replaced girl for boy, it would be exactly how I see Bobby.  
  
Her face was my favorite magazine  
  
Her body was my favorite book to read  
  
When I look at his face I can't get bored. He has that expressive kind of face. You can see exactly what he is feeling just watching his face. When I see his eyes I can all the happiness in the world. I've become addicted to his laugh. He laughs at everything. He laughs even if the joke was at his expense. Told me once that he doesn't care because at least he knows people can loose a little. He's the kind of people that do their best to make the ones they love happy.  
Let's don't talk about his body please. I can't keep my hands from him. Nice arms, a lightly defined chest and a very nice butt.  
  
A chamomile smile that pouts on cue  
  
For every moment I breathe her sigh  
  
He is my ground, my rock. Have you ever had someone that keeps you alive? I need him more than air. People need air to survive, but they don't love it. Air is only a way to survive, not a why to survive. I don't need air, don't need water or food, literally. But I need Bobby Drake. He gives me a reason to be alive. Even if it's only to know he is by my side watching Saturday morning cartoons eating Twinkies or any other hyper sugar thing he likes so much.  
  
Why me of all the tough talking boys?  
  
I guess she heard my heartbeat through the noise  
  
Not really. I don't have a heartbeat anymore. I'm sorry for my poor attempt of humor. This is really Bobby's thing. And yet, he chose me, the British angst machine. The guy with half of his face missing, so he can't kiss. The guy that doesn't have a heart. You can put lungs, liver, etc. on the equation. I really don't know. Guess I'm the lucky guy.  
  
A woman who burned my thoughts like kisses  
  
She was down by street decree  
  
She swore she'd pull my best years out of me  
  
That could not be truer. You see, I'm a telepath, I can read his thoughts. In fact, I had to read his thoughts to know he really loves me, and that yes, he wants to kiss, something I can't give him now, something I'm afraid I won't be able to give him ever. And yet, he loves me enough he just want to kiss me. Do you know what it means to someone like me? He is giving up part of his life for me. Do you know how much love is in there for him to do it? I know I'm being selfish for keeping him, but I can't give up him, as much as he can't give up me. It's like a eternal circle. We are stuck together.  
  
But holding on to you means letting go of pain  
  
Means letting go of tears  
  
Means letting go of rain  
  
Means letting sorrows heal  
  
It means letting go  
  
He made me change; I'm not more an angst machine. I can say I'm happy now. Even the songs I wrote changed. They used to be as hollow as my chest is now. They are full. They have emotion, and not the fake words I used to write. Now I have a why to write. A motive to live.  
  
WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW  
  
Since I've thought about writing this story, I couldn't get this song out of my head.  
  
I beg your forgiveness if my story is confusing you. It doesn't follow a normal chronological order, and my digression powers have developed a lot since I've begun to write.  
  
Will try to post as soon as possible.  
  
Thanks  
  
Tak 


	6. Jean Body Language

Bobby and I have a lot in common. For starters, the ones we love are angst machines.  
  
When I met Scott, his psi-shields were too good for me to read him easily. You see, living with the most powerful telepath ever makes you develop them quite quickly if you don't want him to pry. Of course, Professor Xavier would never pry, but Scott is too much of a private person to allow it.  
  
I was stuck to reading his body language.  
  
Bobby is stuck with the tiny changes in Jono's eyes, like that thing he does when he's happy.  
  
Having Scott as my best friend for years made me very good at reading corporal language.  
  
So, when Bobby came to talk to me, I was not so surprised for what kind of doubts he was having.  
  
Should I buy any present? What does he want? Will he give me something?  
  
How many times had I asked myself this?  
  
Better not think about it.  
  
Scott is not a romantic by any definition you can come across. The odds of Jono being a romantic himself are slighter than the ones of my mother becoming close to accept my relationship with Scott. Hell freezing is more likely. Really.  
  
So, we, the romantic partners are together trying to think about something to give to our other halves on this fatidic day.  
  
Personally, I have no problems figuring what to give to Scott, our bond give me all the hints. He needs new cords for his bass. Yeah, believe it or not, but Scott plays. He is quite good, not fantastic, but very good nonetheless.  
  
"Well, he is a musician, aren't there any CD he wants?"  
  
"Nope. He already has the ones he wants. You know, he doesn't need to eat or drink, so all his money goes to the CDs, or to his guitar."  
  
"It really difficult our job. Is there anything else he likes apart his music?"  
  
"Clubbing, but we are not allowed."  
  
"Don't worry, Jean, I'll think about something."  
  
I worry, I know how it is. 


	7. Bobby The Matrix

I had only 3 days to find something to give Jono. I was short of ideas, so I decided to worry about it later. Right there I wanted to just enjoy his company. You see, it's quite hard to take him out of the Mansion. Of course, we go to school, but he really doesn't like o go out.  
  
Well, I have my secret weapons. You know, puppy eyes. I've mastered the technique. It was a very hard process, but it was worth every minute. You watch at him like you are about to cry, and so you pout. I've never met anybody that could resist it. The fact that I've learned how to shield my mind helped. The fact that we are going to watch Matrix Reloaded helped a lot too.  
  
I know Jono has a thing for Keanu Reeves. I feel the same so we are even. No jealousy until somebody begins to touch him.  
  
You know, it's an awesome movie. Pretty cool.  
  
The thing I liked the most was that the movie gave an answer. Neo shades. You know, he wears all-black, kind of gothic. He has that mysterious thingy on the air, which I must admit, I see as a turn on. Just like my own personal gothic. God, he will look good with the shades. Well, of course, anytime I look at him he looks good, almost edible.  
  
I will remember that night for the rest of my life. Not because of my crush on Keanu Reeves. It was the first time we formed out mind-link.  
  
You take things for granted. You take your family for granted, your friends, your life. It's very easy to forget the small things. With Jono, I remembered the small things. You know, he can't eat, doesn't have a mouth. He can't kiss me.  
  
It was the first time I really saw it. The anguish sight he had when I sat down to eat.  
  
I couldn't bear looking at him like this. I know it's not my fault, but I was guilt. I was disgusted with myself for not seeing it before.  
  
He saw it too, because he covered my hands with his and squeezed them a bit in an attempt to reassure me.  
  
"I should have seen it bothers you. I mean, you are there everyday, you sit with us and only watches us eat."  
  
*I know, it kind of remembers me of what I have lost.*  
  
"I'm sorry, I should have paid more attention."  
  
*Don't Bobby. It's not your fault. I'm almost used to it. I'm glad I can use telepathy to talk to you. I can feel you care. That's enough to me.*  
  
"Wait, you can feel me."  
  
You can feel me. He can feels me. He can feel what I feel. He can feel what I feel. Feel, my thoughts. Feel.  
  
"You can feel what I'm feeling. You can read my thoughts."  
  
*Yes, unless you are shielding like now. *  
  
"Hmmm. Hank told me that what you feel is just an interpretation of the electrical impulses your sensitive cells send to your brain. You can read my thoughts, don't you?"  
  
*Yes.*  
  
"Can you feel other impulses that not my thoughts?"  
  
A nod.  
  
"Can you taste my food through me?"  
  
*I don't know Bobby, this is not a good idea. I'm not trained. I can hurt you. *  
  
"I trust you. Try it. I'll lower my shields to you. Please."  
  
It's strange to have another mind inside of yours. At first I was uncomfortable, like when you are wearing your new shoes for the first time. Later, it became second nature. Right now, I can't imagine my life without the awareness. It's a comfortable mmmmm on the back of my mind. It's warm, sexy and definitely Jono. 


End file.
